Volume 13: Chain Reaction
Chain Reaction (連鎖) is the thirteenth volume of the Silver Diamond series. Publisher's Synopsis Kazuhi's group finally reunites with Rakan's party. Volume 13 is filled with highlights such as the wish to have a "flower viewing with everyone" being realized and the moving reunion of the Tohno brothers! Meanwhile, in order to fulfill her promise with Mitama, Sae has begun moving too?! Also included is the Part 2 of the extra story, "Foreign Language"!!Synopsis as translated by silvery-storm Plot Chapter 37: The Truth The reunion is joyful and of course involves Chigusa embracing Rakan and someone else who in this case is Kazuhi. Narushige tells Tohji to greet his brother but Tohji doesn't know what to say to his newly found brother and hides behind Chigusa like a child. Rakan finally pushes him towards Kazuhi who hugs Tohji affectionately while Hakubi watches from afar. Hakubi is confused as he just doesn't know what to do, since the last time Rakan and he saw each other, they were not precisely on the best of terms. Rakan notices Hakubi with the big stone puppet that carried the group to where they are now and says he's glad to see he's okay. Kazuhi and his men explain that Hakubi appeared (apparently abandoned by Kinrei) and made those puppet stones to help them despite claiming all the time that he (Hakubi) is their enemy. Hakubi behaves in a very "tsundere" way and denies that he did so to help them, but Rakan sees through him and thanks him for what he has done. After that, they decide to go to an empty village and spend some time there to discuss some matters; they are suddenly reminded of the Frontier Guards, who where watching their happy reunion and totally forgotten by Rakan and the rest of the group. Rakan thinks it's better to explain everything about what's going on to the Frontier Guards, including the fact that the Prince is an Ayame. Their leader believes that Rakan is a Sanome and that he could be the Prince's brother, but he doesn't believe the rest of the story. He says their pride as Frontier Guards was to accomplish their mission of protecting people and exterminating the Ayames while trusting in the Kingen clan. There is no other option for them. Kazuhi replies that the numbered children, abandoned by the Prince, exist too. But as there is no proof of the Prince being an Ayame, the guards don't believe them. Rakan accepts this calmly. While they discuss what to do with the guards, Rakan asks the one in charge to help him distribute the seeds if he really believes that Rakan is a Sanome. He appeals to their sense of duty in protecting this world to assist him and they finally agree to carry on Rakan's wishes. The group begins making preparations to leave that place. Meanwhile, Kazuhi and Tohji have some nice bonding moments but Hakubi misunderstands some innocent attitudes between them and is led to believe by the others, who have found some pleasure in teasing him, that they might be lovers. Miya understands what's going on but he prefers to leave Hakubi lost in his confusion for his own amusement. There are also some funny scenes involving some handcuffs that Rakan carries with him and that are used on the main guards, who are previously freed from the vines that were binding them. Rakan and his group plan to leave soon but they decide that a bird will bring a key to the main guards later so that the handcuffs can be unlocked. This way, they can be freed without having enough time to catch up with Rakan. A sword will also be left there so that these main guards can free the rest of the guards from the restraining vines. As the guards don't trust them, Chigusa tells them that he's not lying regarding this plan and begins to talk enthusiastically about Rakan, embarrassing the boy and gaining more supporters for the "pervert Chigusa" rumor from the very same group of guards. Far away from there, the Prince wakes up lying in a big bed in the middle of a beautiful place full of plants and flowers. Kinrei and the Sanome woman are there with him. Kinrei promises the Prince that he will treasure him and that he doesn't want to let him die. He's now interested in the boy and considers him actually as a Prince. They agree to combine their strengths and make use of each other to achieve their goals. They talk about it as a game and they vow to show no mercy if one betrays the other. As for now, the Prince's desire is to meet his younger brother, Rakan. Chapter 38: Brilliance The group finally gets to a large, vacant house, well-supplied with useful things that were left behind; after some inspection, they decide it's a safe and convenient place to stay and rest for a while. When they discuss about the tasks they should carry out, one of guys mentions the stone puppets made by Hakubi. Chigusa realizes they could be used as guards and orders to put two in front of the house and two at the rear, with Kuro by Rakan's side. But when all the stone puppets are summoned by the name of "Jamon", Rakan thinks it's too confusing to have four of the same name and says that it would be better to give them each a name. Many of the guys agree and decide that Miya is the perfect person for that task since he likes reading, knows many words and was also the one who helped the ex-Numbered Children to get their new names. After that, they spend some time talking about the meaning of the word "otaku", a word that Koh surprisingly seems to know very well, and they even tease Chigusa about being a Rakan otaku, much to Rakan's embarrassment. At that moment, one of the Tsubakis arrived, surprising most of the guys, since it's the first time they have seen this kind of bird. Koh comments that all the Tsubakis have developed their small differences, despite being actually one bird. Rakan thinks that this Tsubaki should have its own name then, and the bird gets really happy about this unexpected prospect. Hakubi, who has been watching all these exchanges, is taken aback as he sees no reason to name these beings made of stones and similar objects and he believes that Rakan is truly a strange person. Kazuhi and some of his friends, who have gone to take a look around and hunt for something to eat, return successfully from their expedition. They carry with them some black swords (made from ayame's dead bodies) and powerful eyepieces (made from a dead ayame's eyeballs) that they have taken from the Frontier Guards. Chigusa is the one who explains about the origin of these swords and eyewears and the nature of the ayames bodies. At one point, Rakan wants to know about the existence of seas in their world, but none of them has ever seen one, not even a lake, and they are unable to imagine it, which leaves the boy in deep thought. While they go on talking about several matters, Rakan can't help but smile: he perceives the same nice, relaxed and happy atmosphere that can be enjoyed at a training camp and he tries to explain this warm feeling to his friends. After cleaning up the house, Narushige prepares dinner while some of the guys take turns to have a bath. But Rakan goes outside as he wants to work at the courtyard. He asks the rest of the group to stay inside the house and close the windows as well and then he leaves, accompanied by Chigusa and Tohji. Meanwhile, Miya is told about choosing names for the stone puppets. As he's overwhelmed with requests about specific kind of kanji, Koh teaches him how to use Rakan's electronic dictionary and Miya is absolutely delighted with it. As he plays with the device, they wonder what Sawa, Rakan's surname, could mean. At the same time, Hakubi gets once again the wrong idea about Kazuhi and Tohji when Kazuhi expresses his wish to bathe with Tohji. Shouji notices his confusion and fuels Hakubi's thoughts to have fun at his expense until Goushi reveals the truth about Kazuhi and Tohji's relationship. When Rakan, Chigusa and Tohji return to the house, Rakan asks everyone to open the windows and they quickly comply. As they look outside, they see the delicate beauty of the sakura trees in bloom that seem even more beautiful and magical in the night time. They are in awe, contemplating something they have never seen before. Rakan says that they can enjoy the flowers while having dinner, explaining that this is called "hanami", that is to say, ”cherry blossom viewing". And Chigusa adds that "Sawa" means "brilliance", which leaves the others astonished for a few moments. After dinner, Tohji and Kazuhi have a nice bonding moment while others talk to Hakubi despite his reluctance to socialize with anybody. Chigusa, who is looking at the trees, admits he prefers watching them during the night time. Rakan smiles and remarks that Chigusa is developing "likes" and he vows that next time, Chigusa will see the sakura under a blue sky. Far away from there, Mitama asks Sa to do something for him. In exchange for that, Mitama will befriend her mother and Sae won't be considered a sacrifice anymore. Mitama wants Sae to find Kokuyo, the black serpent, and help him to change back into Unohana, the original white serpent. In order to do that, Mitama peels off some scales from his body and orders Sae to break them. As she does so, they turn into small white beads. Sae has to administer one of these beads to Kokuyo´s body so that Mitama's will can overcome Kokuyo's, and in this way Unohana will be able to recover his consciousness. Sae, despite her confusion and uncertainty, agrees to help Mitama. Chapter 39: Chain Reaction Sae searches for Kokuyo’s lair as instructed by Mitama, and she soon finds the black serpent. Kokuyo is asleep as he apparently only wakes up when summoned by Kinrei. The girl remembers what Mitama has told her: she has to cut Kokuyo's skin with the knife provided by Mitama and then put one of the beads into the cut. Before she can do anything, Kokuyo awakens, spots Sae and goes right after her. As Sae is on the other side of a narrow crack in the rocks, Kokuyo can't reach her, though he tries to get his head past it. But Sae thinks quickly and takes this chance to throw the bead into Kokuyo's mouth. Her efforts are successful and the serpent begins to turn white while Mitama’s consciousness will finally overcomes Kokuyo’s as planned. Meanwhile Chigusa reveals that Kazuhi and he were in contact before this reunion. When Kazuhi and his group were climbing up to the surface and Kazuhi started to use his third eye, Chigusa spotted him and they used telepathy to communicate with each other. Narushige is quite surprised that Chigusa didn't tell them about such an important fact. At that moment, Tohji and Kazuhi appear, fresh from their bath, and the others tease Kazuhi, saying that they were talking about Chigusa and Kazuhi's "illicit affairs". Chigusa explains that he didn't say anything because he thought about giving them a surprise, as people would be happier when they finally met face-to-face. Rakan agrees with his train of thought and pats Chigusa’s head affectionately. Everybody says that Chigusa is acting more like a person and is being gentler as well. Rakan then comments that Kinrei’s frontier guards wear the same kind of clothes that Chigusa was wearing when they first met. Chigusa explained that when he first woke up with his memories missing, he wore the first set of clothes he could find. Rakan admits that Chigusa looked good in them, making Chigusa regret not having taken any from the frontier guards before. Afterwards Rakan asks Hakubi to tell him everything he knows about the Prince and Kinrei. Hakubi gets furious and says he cannot talk under those circumstances. He calls Tohji a traitor but Tohji calmly states that they both are. After all, Kinrei won’t trust Hakubi anymore even if he gets to the capital since he has spent time with Kazuhi and his group. But Rakan declares that he’s resolved to make Hakubi his friend and Chigusa also offers to protect him. Then Rakan realizes that it’s too late and decides that it’s better to sleep first and talk about the Prince and Kinrei in the morning, leaving Hakubi astonished, as Rakan seemed too determined to talk more about those two just a few minutes ago. As everybody baded each other good night, Kazuhi asks Tohji if they should sleep together (as brothers that they are) and Hakubi once again misunderstands the situation. Of course Chigusa tries to take the chance to do the same with Rakan but a protective Narushige quickly steals Rakan away, claiming that they are not brothers. A new day begins and everybody feels renewed and relaxed after spending the night there. Rakan asks the tsubaki about his choice for a name. Koh explains that this tsubaki still remembers the times when the sky was blue and that he did love that kind of blue so Rakan decides to call him "Ao Tsubaki". After that, the scene shifts to the town where Karaku lives. Ao Tsubaki gets in touch with her and she gets to know about his new name. She also learns that the “tsubaki” that carried the key to the frontier guards must follow them from afar after that and they have to notify Rakan and his group if anything happens. Ao Tsubaki finally transmits Rakan’s gratitude to her and her people, a simple gesture that touches the girl. Meanwhile Rakan is informed about the names of the Jamon stone puppets: Kiyoshi, Satoshi, Atsushi and Tsuyoshi. They were all purposely named like brothers by Miya, who used Rakan's electronic dictionary to find the proper kanjis . So with those kanjis, Kiyoshi would be "Beautiful", Satoshi is "Cool", Atsushi is "Strong" and Tsuyoshi is "Kinda Cute". Everybody seems to be happy about these choices and the guys begin to pat the stone puppets as if they were pets while Hakubi is reminded of Zakuro. Rakan is definitely amused by all this and later he decides that they should stay and rest one more day there and move out the following day. A brief flashback follows about Rinrai and the promise she’s made to Chigusa. He wants her to search for her Senroh’s grave so that he can investigate and find out how all the Senrohs died. Chigusa thinks that he might get information from their memories if he touches the body or bones of a member of his clan. Rinrai promises to find it. It will take her some time though, since there are a lot of unidentified graves but he’s fine with that and smiles which surprises her pleasantly. As a spirit, Rinrai can cover long distances and she’s able to see how Rakan’s work with seeds and plants is spreading all around. Back to Sae, she's talking to Mitama, who overcame Kokuyo’s will to awaken Unohana’s consciousness. Mitama explains to Sae that all serpents were once the same being as he was, sharing the same consciousness, despite each one having its own body. Then they slowly developed individual feelings and their own souls but they can communicate with each other in their heads. As Unohana is about to wake up, Mitama thanks Sae and congratulates her for her work. He says he will keep his part of the deal: the girl won’t be a sacrifice anymore and he will befriend her mother. After that, he says goodbye and disappears. Unohana awakens and tells Sae that her brother Narushige is alive and in a faraway place. She’s delighted to hear that as she wants so much to see him. As a way to thank her for rescuing him, Unohana announces that he will take Sae to where his brother is and orders her to climb onto his back. And then the last scene shows Yoruaki holding something in his hands and with a serious, intriguing look on his face. Volume Extras Foreign Language The Sanome Prince's Guards discuss the Japanese talent agency Johnny & Associates. Different Cultures A continuation of "Foreign Language". Rakan and Chigusa attempt to explain what idols are to the Sanome Prince's Guards. Editions sd13 french.jpg|Silver Diamond 13, French edition Sd13 german.jpg|Silver Diamond 13, German edition sd13.jpg|Silver Diamond 13, Japanese edition K13.jpg|Silver Diamond 13, Korean edition References Category:Volumes Category:Volumes 10-18